The Woman Who Stole My Heart
by ejo
Summary: For a very long time I have always loved her but she never once replied to my feelings. After all, the only person she truly cares about isn't me but him. Oneshot.


**The Woman Who Stole My Heart**

**Summary: **For a very long time I have always loved her but she never once replied to my feelings. After all, the only person she truly cares about isn't me but him.

**Author's note: **Inspired from Chapter 111 and 112 of Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p>I really am a detestable person, nobody really loves me. That's why I resort to my Pheromone Alice—I want to be loved by everyone. But even though I'm adored by everyone, what's the use of it if the person I really love is not in love with me?<p>

Yuka Azumi is her name. A girl I didn't expect to meet—she's different from everyone, she's just like me in a way I can't explain.

I _want_ her to love me. Sure I could have used my alice on her but what will I regain from that? Nothing but a zombie with empty feelings for me. I don't want that, I want her to love me unconditionally. I won't deny that I tried using my alice on her but I decided that I won't do that from now on.

I noticed how she often looks at Yukihara-sensei, her usual aloof-looking eyes starts to soften bit by bit as she gaze upon him. I didn't like how she looks at him as a man, she often treats me like a little brother and even a follower sometimes. Why can't she view me like she views Sensei?

It's ironic that I met Yuka-sempai through Sensei—the man that the woman, I love, really cares for.

I haven't seen Yuka-sempai for a few days since I've been taking a lot of missions in her stead so she could enjoy more of her school life. But I couldn't hold it anymore, ever since I heard the talks around the Academy of her being the fiancée of the Student Council President. I despise it.

I took another huff out from the cigarette I was holding.

My room's door suddenly opened, revealing an auburn-haired woman outside. She looked surprised when she saw me smoking inside my room and a few empty beer cans all scattered around the floor.

"I was thinking who it might be," I said, looking at her. "It's been a while Yuka-sempai."

She stood in front of me, a surprised look is still carved on her face.

"You had been the talk of the town, Ms. Student Council President's Fiancée." I spoke, I couldn't control my temper. I wanted to anger her for not being able to stop those silly rumours flowing. Did she enjoy those rumours? She probably wanted a Student Council President than a ridiculous brat who owns a ridiculous pheromone alice.

She ran towards me in a fast pace manner. She lifted her hands up and slapped me with full strength. I didn't mind though, I probably deserve it for being such a pathetic person.

"Naru," She said. I tried avoiding looking at her, I don't want to let anyone see the pathetic me especially her. "What's happening to you? Doing these things..." She was probably referring to the scattered cans, cigarettes and the missions.

Doesn't she realize that I've been doing this all for her? Is she stupid or what?

I couldn't take it anymore, all of my anger and love for her started to mix, making me lose my patience. I grabbed her arms and hold it with full force that I could muster. Will she see me as man if I do this to her? I leaned my head forward, snatching a kiss from her.

I pinned her down on the bed, she looked at me with such a look that I could never forget. She tried to push me away but I'm a man after all, her strength wasn't enough to shove me away.

"Stop it!" She screamed as she slapped me once again, making me release her from my grasp. The impact made me fall from the bed. That was probably for the best though. I could have done something much worse than kissing her and pinning her to my bed.

I looked away from her, the scenes started to sink inside my mind. I felt ashamed of myself. What did I do?

In the corner of my eye, I saw her panting madly, trying to catch her breathing. I looked at her, unmoved by the pain on my cheeks. My blue eyes met her honey-coated ones. She looked beautiful under the pale moon.

"Why did you do something like that?" She asked whilst still looking at me. Did she see me as an animal ready to pounce at her with every available chance?

"You're asking me why I did that?" I spoke, throwing back her question at her. I bent my head low, hoping she won't see what kind of expression I'm making right now. "That's because I like Yuka-sempai, not as a brother but as a man. I have always really liked you."

I looked at her once again, she looked frightened but I couldn't help it at all. "I don't want to hand you over to anyone." I saw how her eyes started to widen at my confession as if it was something bizarre.

"You're saying that you like me but my feelings don't matter?" She asked, placing her left hand over her chest, clutching her uniform. "Then if that's the case, I'm scared of you." Her words echoed in my mind, making me feel weak in each passing second.

I rose from my spot and started to walk away from her. I softly closed the door behind me. She wouldn't understand how much I love her.

For a very long time I have always loved her but she never once replied to my feelings. After all, the only person she truly cares about isn't me but him.

I decided not to appear at her sight for a few days so that I'll be able to forget about her but I instantly changed my mind when Kaoru-sempai talked to me.

"Yuka," Kaoru-sempai started, making my ears flinch. "I heard from Shiki that she decided to go to the Elementary Principal's side."

"Huh?"

"It seems that Luna told her about you taking missions in her stead."

I clenched my fists and bit my lower lip in frustration.

"You should talk to her." She said, making me turn at her but she already left.

I pound my fists against the nearby tree, trying to release the stress that's overflowing inside of me. Suddenly I heard light footsteps walking nearing its way to me.

I turned to the owner and saw the person I'm not ready to see the most right now.

"Yuka?" I mumbled.

"Naru." She called as she walked towards me. I walked away, distancing myself a bit from her.

"You're planning going to the Elementary Principal, right?" I asked, checking whether what Kaoru-sempai told me is true or not.

"Eh?"

"I also heard the reason why."

"Naru..." She called once more.

"Get over yourself, Ugly," I said, my back facing her. "Because of your 'I-should-take-responsible' attitude, you made all of our efforts to a waste. You want to get what you deserve but you were just troubling us."

I hope she starts to hate me. Hate me so I can already forget about you.

"Wha—"

Before she could say another word, I cut her off. "Everyone around you is already fighting," I said, she looked taken back with my words. "But are you going to just plan on giving up?"

I saw that Kaoru-sempai came back but this time she was with Shiki, they were probably looking for Yuka, thinking that she already went to the Principal's side.

"You are weak and you do have to be protected by others," I claimed. "But if you don't appreciate it then show us that you can be stronger. Stand firmly on the ground so that _he _won't have a chance to get through. Show us some courage."

I also saw that Sensei was rushing to our side.

I looked down, realizing how embarrassing my words are, "Don't run away."

I heard her light footsteps walking towards me, I could hear her soft sobs through her breath as she reached her hand out to my back. She leaned her head against my back, making my heart flutter. I felt my cheeks going pink as her touched me from behind.

"Sorry Naru," She whispered softly. "And thank you."

Yuka finally noticed that Kaoru-sempai and Shiki-sempai are close to us, she turned her head at them. She walked towards Kaoru-sempai and tugged her shirt down. Kaoru supported her arms as if she's trying to comfort the brunette in front of her.

Yukihara-sensei turned away and left.

Yuka wiped her tears away.

I sighed in relief.

I don't mind if she doesn't return my feelings for her as long as I can stay beside her. I'll never ever forget about her—she'll _always_ be the woman who stole my heart.

**The End**

Ten years have passed since then, Yuka left the school after confronting the Elementary Principal's alice which was triggered by Yukihara-sensei's death. I tried coming with her but she wouldn't let me.

She told me that she wanted to change the Academy from the outside and she also told me that I should stay in the school so that I can change it from the inside.

Everything went to a blur when she stole something from me—_my feelings for her_.

"Ne, Sensei," A voice called out, I turned to my little student and smiled.

"What is it Mikan-chan?" I asked, patting the girl's head. She reminded me of Yuka-sempai, making me feel a small tinge in my heart.

"What kind of woman stole your heart?" She asked.

I just smiled at her question, "Someone like Mikan-chan."

_Yes, Mikan's just like her._

**PS The End**


End file.
